


Every Night

by ettolrahc0717



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ettolrahc0717/pseuds/ettolrahc0717





	Every Night

文星伊直起身子，用手捏着已经僵硬的颈部转了转头，摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，盯着电脑旁边的黑暗的手机屏幕发愣。

像是在响应连她自己都不愿承认的期待，手机屏幕伴着铃声亮了起来。屏幕上正是自己所想的那个碍眼的单字来电名。

按了下锁屏键关掉声音，屏幕翻过去对着桌子，房间里只剩下电脑风扇运作的声音混杂着外面的雨声，不知为什么反而吵得更让文星伊心烦。

 

同事临时有会，拜托文星伊去接女儿下课。作为高中音乐老师，就差在脑门上刻个“闲”字的文星伊当然没办法拒绝。小朋友的舞蹈兴趣班开在学校附近的健身会馆楼上，文星伊看着手机里的地址找到了附近之后，循着音乐声就确认了教室所在的位置。

音乐暂停，推开门之后文星伊觉得自己做错了事情，七八个小朋友一起回头看自己，还有那个站在镜子前穿得异常清凉的舞蹈老师。

“星伊阿姨！！”小朋友急着炫耀自己认识的漂亮阿姨，高声喊着朝文星伊扑过来。

“是果果家长吗？我们还有一会儿就结束了，您坐在那边稍等一下可以吗？”穿得很清凉的舞蹈老师声音软软的。文星伊笑着点头示意，拍了拍果果的头，让她站回队伍里，自己坐到靠着墙边的座位上，看着这一个大人一群小孩跟着洗脑的流行歌曲跳得活力四射。

文星伊总觉得这种流行歌自己也能写出来，重复的副歌旋律，容易记忆的浅显歌词，自己几年前其实也确实写出来过，只不过从来没火过。小孩子会喜欢，对文星伊这个年纪来说听久了已经是会头疼的程度。

闹木闹木闹木，闹木吵。

她看着站在舞蹈室前方的那位除自己以外这个空间里唯一一个成年人出了神，赚钱可真是不容易，还得忍受这种东西的洗脑。

那人只穿了一个运动背心和短裙，随着跳跃的动作金粉色长头发甩呀甩的，胸前的波涛也涌动着，腰部被紧身衣服包裹着没有一丝多余的赘肉，短裙下是修长笔直的白腿。

文星伊翘起腿坐着开始看天花板，这舞蹈室灯光不错。

 

“怎么？”文星伊接起电话，努力让自己的语气听起来不暴露一丝情绪。

“我想要…抱抱。”

“…抱抱玩具熊？抱抱狗？”一边说着一边点击鼠标保存刚完成的内容，赚钱可真是不容易，音乐老师这种闲职还得写讲义。

“我只想拥抱你…”电话那边顿了一下，“来我家吧，我自己一个人好无聊。”

“唉。”文星伊叹了口气，“我今天有点累…”

对面没有说话来回应，可是连呼吸声都在撒娇。

“…所以晚点到，好吗。”

挂断电话，文星伊关掉电脑，拿着雨伞和钥匙出了门。

 

通过给果果买一杯奶茶获得了漂亮舞蹈老师的名字、年龄、电话，以喜欢果果为由天天来舞蹈室正大光明的旁观。这种行为后来常被金容仙吐槽是蒙骗小朋友。可文星伊不管，反正目的达到了，总算是把金老师追到了手。

周末的晚上，文星伊抱着一袋金容仙喜欢的零食饮料推开舞蹈室的门。金容仙只穿了一条包臀短裤和一个bra，正在地上以奇怪姿势做着拉伸。

“这架势是要干嘛？”文星伊放下袋子，走到角落坐好。这就是文星伊的专属观众席，看金容仙跳舞的VIP座位。

“不是一直好奇那个吗，给你展示展示。”金容仙指了指舞蹈室中间立着的一根钢管。

金容仙拉上了所有窗帘，又锁上了门，生怕被人突然闯入，仿佛要做什么奇怪的事情。异域风情的音乐响起，是文星伊最近很着迷的despacito。金容仙腿勾住钢管扭动着曼妙身姿，让文星伊脑子里像被吹满了情欲的烟雾。

音乐想展示出的情色艺术只能通过歌词和舞蹈来发挥到极致。

为什么她能这么撩人。

金容仙在她面前跪下，上下起伏着腰部像只老虎一样向文星伊的方向爬过来，靠在她身边，手指轻轻拂过她大腿的皮肤滑到腿间。忽然用力勾住文星伊的脖子，侧坐在她的腿上，修长的腿相叠挑逗着文星伊的视觉，又顺着下颚线轻挑她的下巴。没有控制好的一声喘息点燃了文星伊心里的火。

撩拨到金容仙觉得心满意足了，准备起身结束这场表演，却被文星伊一把抱住了腰。

咬住下唇的吻和自己身上游走的手让金容仙比舞蹈时的呼吸还要慌乱。

“这种舞可不适合教小朋友。”文星伊拉开唇间的距离，凑近她的耳边低声说。

鼻息抚过金容仙的脖颈，让她不自觉地缩了一下。

“不可以在这里。”感觉到那双清瘦有力的手已经爬上了自己的胸部，金容仙轻推着文星伊的肩膀。

“嗯？怎么不可以？”音乐声还没有结束，两个人在舞蹈室昏暗的灯光里被诱惑的旋律围绕着。

“你知不知道despacito是什么意思？”文星伊轻咬着怀中人的锁骨，在皮肤上留下了一串浅红色印记。

“慢一点…啊…”那手伸进运动内衣里狠狠地抓了一把，然后受到弹性布料的束缚紧贴着逐渐挺立的尖端。

“不了，我要快一点。”手探进短裤里，如愿摸到了棉质底裤的一片湿濡。

音乐自动切换到了下一首，是Honne的Warm On A Cold Night，这组合的嗓音自带情色，搭配上金容仙断续的呻吟声，文星伊觉得自己不能再等。保持着唇齿的交流，拥她站起来褪去她的衣物，文星伊带着她走到镜子前，把她压在了镜子上。

后背的冰冷触感让金容仙更渴望文星伊的拥抱，可却只被压得更贴紧镜子。

文星伊抱起她的一条腿让她勾住自己的腰，手指在洞口滑动了几圈便进入了，不给金容仙一点反应的时间。

“我们快一点。”文星伊的手指在湿热的甬道里进出勾动着。身后的镜子逐渐被升高的体温温暖了，金容仙腿软得不行，紧抱着她的肩膀保持着平衡。

金容仙能感觉到自己体内的手指在故意跟着节奏改变着频率，渐渐适应的她也随着轻轻晃动着身体。可是文星伊这个人是不会被轻易猜透的，在歌曲逐渐轻缓的时候突然加快了手上的动作，引得金容仙克制不住叫出声来。

希望音乐的声音足够大…金容仙这样想着。

不安全环境造成的刺激果然让她很快就到了。高潮中咬住了文星伊的肩膀，手指被从颤动的密径里抽出，金容仙感觉自己已经没有一点力气了。文星伊坏笑着将衣服一件一件帮她穿好，抱在怀里轻轻吻了她的额角。

 

大雨天开车对她这种水准的司机来说还是有点难度，文星伊打了辆出租车到金容仙家小区门口。夜晚的风太凶猛，吹得雨伞直摇晃，等走到金容仙家打开门的时候文星伊的裤子已经被雨淋到能滴水了。

金容仙听见开门声就跑了过来，有时候她的听觉比宠物狗zzing还灵敏。

“哎，一会儿再抱，身上都是湿的 。”文星伊被紧紧抱住，不知道两只手应该放在哪儿才合适。如果是单纯拥抱的话还好说，在自己脖子侧面的亲吻是怎么回事…

“你去洗个澡吧，不要着凉。”金容仙留恋地放开这个怀抱。

文星伊抖了抖雨伞放在门口，脱了鞋子进房，不知道怎么脑抽了问出了个自己难以收场的问题。“要一起洗吗？”

“好啊。”

 

雨水疯狂拍打着车窗，每次文星伊听见这声音都觉得像是一首钢琴曲的高潮部分。

是金容仙说的分手，是金容仙列出了她的十大罪行，也是金容仙哭个没完没了。

收入低，性格差，孩子气……文星伊的自尊心被丢在地上踩来踩去的，听得窝火还要给她递纸巾。

文星伊也不知道自己是怎么脑抽，对着那双流着泪哭红的眼睛说出“要不打个分手炮吧”这种话的。重点是那人还答应了。

“好啊。”金容仙吸了吸鼻子，挤出一个微笑着看向文星伊，脸上还挂着泪痕。

文星伊一愣，接着发动了车，一个打轮把车开到一处没有路灯照着的地方，熄火。

“就在这儿吧。”文星伊拍拍腿，又指指身后。“你坐过来，还是我们在后排做？”

雨夜的天然屏障笼罩着文星伊的车，她突然觉得这个场景有点熟悉，像在哪部电影里看过。

“你说雨再大点，我们两个会不会死在这车里啊。”文星伊手上的力度丝毫不减，语气冷冰冰的，如果不是在她指尖上的人传来压抑的呻吟声，这问题听起来平常得像在问你吃过饭了没有。

金容仙紧紧抓住了她的肩膀，不知道是难过还是情欲催使，泪顺着那张脸蛋滑下来。

“文星伊，你混蛋…唔…”

“叫大点声。”文星伊手指用力一勾，摩擦着那块熟悉的凸起处。

“啊…文…文星伊你个人渣！哈…你轻一点…”金容仙双腿跪在座椅上跨在文星伊身上，现在体力早已经消耗得所剩无几，身子向下沉的话只会让那手指更深入自己，只能前倾把脑袋靠在文星伊旁边环抱着她。

文星伊听着近在咫尺的带有温度的喘息，那份报复心消退了些许，但牙齿还是毫不留情地咬在了送到眼前的浑圆上。

金容仙的身体她再熟悉不过了。从舞蹈室里的柔韧性，到床上的妩媚，金容仙的极限在哪里，文星伊了解得一清二楚。

感觉到她开始不自觉摇动胯部，文星伊停下了自己的动作。

狠狠咬住金容仙的嘴唇，撬开牙关把舌头送入对方口腔搅动着，这是今夜两人第一次接吻。文星伊想起一个冷门歌手写的歌词，“如果脑子不好使那就交给舌头”，有点想笑。金容仙的恋爱谈得脑子太好使了，

“自己动吧。”文星伊对着接吻后喘着粗气的金容仙下达了命令。

金容仙没有想过她的顽劣走到最后一步了也要贯彻到底。索性就扭动了起来，下面主动吞吐着那两根手指，也放肆地呻吟着，凑近咬着文星伊的耳垂，感受到她一个哆嗦，金容仙勾起了嘴角。

她突然想明白了。分手炮嘛，就是要让对方以后在一个人的夜里想起自己的声音，温度，和动作，都会后悔万分，以后和别人做爱的时候都会想起自己。

她抓起文星伊的手抚上自己的胸部，带动着揉捏。文星伊经受着这样的视觉刺激，也被调动起了情致，在她的颈部舔舐着，种下了一个草莓印。

“我明天还有课…嗯…”金容仙表达着自己的不满，身体的频率也毫不放慢。

文星伊一直很讨厌这样。明明一个吻痕就可以宣告主权的，金容仙就是放任那些恶狼肌肉男同事不干净的目光。

“明天就不关我的事了。我们分手了。”把手从束缚中脱开，文星伊紧抱住她，在她身下的手开始猛烈抽插。淫靡的声音混合着雨声传进两人的耳朵里。

高潮后，文星伊抽出两张纸巾擦手。金容仙还保持跪着的姿势悬在自己面前，强撑着力气不肯倒进自己怀里。

拿着纸巾的手伸向那片丛林，被金容仙半路拦截。

“谢谢，我自己来。”

 

“谢谢，我自己来。”

文星伊拿过了涨满泡泡的浴球，背过身去往自己身上涂抹。

金容仙把水温调得很烫，烫得文星伊手脚都要蜷缩起来了，还要说这样才能让身体暖起来。

何止暖起来了。洗完澡穿着金容仙拿给自己的超大tee，室内没有开暖风也浑身皮肤都发热。

而且金容仙只拿一件tee给自己的目的也很明显，甚至其实这件衣服也可有可无，反正要被她再亲手脱掉。

所谓分手炮之后，倒是金容仙频频在夜里打给文星伊。诉说着自己的不顺，难过，寂寞，或是几句甜言蜜语。总之电话最后文星伊总会乖巧地把自己送上门来，任金容仙索取宰割。

文星伊不敢再上她了，因为那夜之后每个晚上，她的呻吟声，她的触感，她的气息，都在自己的脑子里循环播放，让文星伊心脏痛得不得了。

浴后的皮肤温度灼得文星伊腿间逐渐变得滑腻，被触碰到时她偏过头不想看金容仙的眼神，不想承认自己每一次都在为她动情，就像她曾经对自己动情一样。

“星伊，你今天不专心。”金容仙使坏地勾动着手指，拇指按压住阴蒂，强迫文星伊放注意力在情事本身。

金容仙的勤奋好学让文星伊惊讶，每一次她都能更快更准地摸到自己受不住的那个点，或是轻柔地舔舐，准确地换来自己一个哆嗦。

情欲的浪潮翻滚过后，金容仙放开文星伊，文星伊裹起被子把自己卷好，蜷缩着背对金容仙。

做爱后的拥抱对她们这种关系来说实属不健康。金容仙几次想伸出手，最后还是缩了回去。

感觉到身后的呼吸声逐渐平静了，文星伊轻轻翻过身来。

旁边的人睡得安安稳稳，和之前的每一夜一样。

就这样盯了那张漂亮睡颜看了很久，文星伊的脑子里开始过电影。从第一次见面，到几分钟前的床事，文星伊对每一个细节都记得清清楚楚，就像读书时演出弹奏曲目的乐谱一样，刻在自己的脑子里，甚至躯体都会形成记忆。

叹了口气，文星伊准备起身。

“星啊，不要走……”被吓了一跳，看过去发现金容仙还在睡，只是眉头紧皱着。

蹑手蹑脚地下床，衣服已经晾干了。文星伊一边穿衣服一边想着自己像是辛德瑞拉，人家是一定要在十二点前回家，自己是一定要在被动摇之前回家。

这次一定是最后一晚了。不可以再这样了。

到了楼下，文星伊看着还在淅淅沥沥的雨才想起自己没有拿雨伞。可是现在回去拿也不合适，怕吵醒金容仙，干脆就淋着雨走着，边走边打车却一直拦不到空车。

回到家之后时针已经跳过了0。文星伊关上房门已经脱了力，靠着冰冷的门坐下来。浑身湿漉漉的，头发也塌软地贴着脑袋。文星伊抱住膝盖，把头埋在自己圈出的手臂里，放任着头脑里的杂乱无章。

口袋里的电话又开始振动。她还以为金容仙会睡得很沉。

“嗡——嗡——”

“嘟——嘟——”

……

文星伊打开门，浑身湿漉漉的金容仙举着电话站在门口。


End file.
